This invention relates to an electronic device which includes one or more liquid crystal display cells.
Heretofore, many electronic devices having one or more liquid crystal display cells such as a timepiece and tabletype electronic calculator have not possessed means for protecting the display cell from energization by a direct current. Therefore, the display cell is often energized by a direct current when an oscillator ceases oscillating or degradation in conductivity occurs. This results in deterioration of the cell.